forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talos
The Storm Lord | aspects = Bhaelros (Calimshan) Kozah (Netheril, Bedine) Malyk (Underdark) | primordial = | pantheon = | race = | gender = | power5e = | alignment5e = Chaotic evil | symbol5e = Three lightning bolts radiating from a point | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Storms, forest fires, earthquakes, tornadoes, destruction | domains5e = Tempest | worshipers5e = Ravagers, raiders, looters, brigands | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Destructive wrath | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Greater deity | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | symbol3e = An explosive lightning strike | homeplane3e = Fury's Heart | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Conflagration Destruction Earthquakes Rebellion Storms Vortices | domains3e = Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Fire, Storms, Wrath | worshipers3e = Barbarians, druids, fighters, half-orcs, those who fear the destructive power of nature | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = A lightning bolt (longspear, shortspear, or halfspear) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Greater deity | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | symbol2e = Three bolts of lightinig of different colors, radiating from one point | homeplane2e = Pandemonium/Pandesmos | realm2e = Towers of Ruin | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Talos ( }}), also known as The Storm Lord and long ago as Kozah, was the Faerûnian greater deity of storms and destruction. His dogma was self-serving, demanding utter obedience from his priests and instructing them to spread destruction where they might. His followers were known as Talassans. After the Spellplague, many came to believe that Talos was, in fact, an aspect of the orcish god Gruumsh, but after the Second Sundering the two deities seemed more distinct. Among the Bedine of Anauroch, who descended from the citizens of Netheril, Talos was still known as Kozah by the 14 century DR. In Calimshan, he was worshiped as Bhaelros and in that aspect he almost utterly destroyed Calimport. In the Underdark, he had an aspect with a small following as Malyk, a god of wild magic. Description Talos appeared as a broad-shouldered, bearded man with one good eye. He wore half-plate armor over black leather and black leather gloves. His empty eye socket was filled with whirling stars and covered with a dark eye patch. When he appeared in Calimshan, he often took the form of a dusky-skinned, turbaned genie rising out of a sandstorm. History The Stormlord was formed from the first battle between Selûne and Shar, near the dawn of the world. The people of ancient Netheril worshiped him as Kozah, and called him The Destroyer and The Raging One, among other titles. Relationships Talos was close with Auril, had a flirtatious rivalry with Umberlee, and a grudging alliance with Malar, who would kill him if he could. He also hated deities that promoted building, learning, nature, and the altering of weather. Chief among his enemies were Chauntea, Eldath, Lathander, Mystra, Sune, Deneir, Gond, Helm, Mielikki, Oghma, Shiallia, Silvanus, and Tyr. Talos led the other Deities of Fury: Auril, Malar, and Umberlee. Divine Realm Talos' divine realm was named the Towers of Ruin, the Screaming Towers, or the Towers at the Heart of the Winds, as it was always surrounded by a mighty howling whirlwind. It was located in Pandesmos, the topmost layer of Pandemonium in the Great Wheel cosmology. Worshipers The church of Talos was small by the standards of a greater deity, and his followers were fanatical in their love of destruction. The clergy had no formal hierarchy; obedience was enforced through might. Priests of Talos were fond of extorting sailors and farmers, threatening that Talos would bring destructive storms upon them if they did not placate the angry god. They were wont to pursue wealth and luxury with many indulging in acts of random or spiteful violence, pillage, and banditry. Talossan clerics were also committed evangelists who sought to gain converts through fear or the enticement of raw power. emblazoned with the symbol of Talos.'']] Clerics of Talos wore black robes and cloaks shot through with teardrops and jagged lines of gold and silver while high clergy wore blue-white ceremonial robes streaked with crimson. All of them wore eye patches. Talassan clerics generally cross-trained as barbarians, sorcerers, wizards, or as stormlords. Worship of Talos was outlawed in many countries. Most Talossan holy sites were secret because of the church's reputation. Public churches often took the form of castles or fortified strongholds that lay on earthquake fault lines or in the path of storms or lava; Talos ensured they remain unscathed. Rituals Clerics of Talos celebrated Talossan festivals with ceremonies that summoned lightning and storms. * Calling Down the Thunder: This ritual involved the sacrifice of an intelligent being by lightning. * The Fury: In this ceremony, the cleric prayed, made berserk attacks to wreak as much destruction as possible in a small amount of time, then prayed again. Orders The existence of religious orders affiliated with Talos was shrouded in mystery and rumor. Two speculated groups were: * Lords of the Tempest: A group of wizards that specialized in combining elemental magic. * Circle of Rust and the Worm: A cabal of insane sages and mystics of various disciplines with the aim of destroying the world. Appendix References Sources * Connections de:Talos Category:Aspects Category:Greater deities Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Deities of Fury Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Destruction domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Fire domain deities Category:Storm domain deities Category:Tempest domain deities Category:Nature deities Category:Human deities Category:Netherese deities Category:Wrath domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Fury's Heart Category:Inhabitants of Pandesmos Category:Inhabitants of Pandemonium Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Chaos mantle deities Category:Destruction mantle deities Category:Evil mantle deities Category:Natural world mantle deities